


Definition of Love

by daisy_illusive



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para cada una de las personas que pueblan este mundo, hay una definición del sentimiento llamado amor completamente diferente.





	Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que sé quizás demasiado poco sobre la historia entre estas dos maravillosas personas, pero también quiero decir que lo poco que he podido ver de ellos se ha llevado completamente mi corazón.

         Para cada una de las personas que pueblan este mundo, hay una definición del sentimiento llamado amor completamente diferente y totalmente basada en cada una de las experiencias con éste que hayan tenido a lo largo de sus vidas; también, esta definición difiere mucho dependiendo del rango de edad de la persona a la que se le pida que defina el amor. Quizás está bastante extendida una definición de libro, aquella que se intentaba que fuera común a todo el mundo, pero al igual que hay diferentes personalidades hay diferentes grados de amor y diferentes formas de sentir y expresar aquel sentimiento.

 

         Para Tony, el amor es un sentimiento que hace que su corazón se torne cálido y que lo hace sentir a gusto y en completa sintonía con la persona de la cual está enamorado. Probablemente aquella definición no está tan extendida, pero para él es la que más se acerca a lo que siente cuando está junto a JaeDuck y, obviamente, lo que siente por el otro no puede ser otra cosa más que amor. Tony está completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos por el menor se pueden traducir en amor y, aunque eso sea algo que le cause algo de estrés por la situación en la que ambos se encuentran, no tiene ningún pensamiento de negarse que está enamorado de JaeDuck —aunque ante los medios tenga que mantener una fachada para que no sea todo todavía peor de lo que ya era para ambos—.

 

         Tony tiene una definición de amor que se ajusta perfectamente a la relación que mantiene con JaeDuck, una definición que prácticamente coincide con la de JaeDuck y que probablemente ambos hayan formado juntos a través de todos aquellos años que llevan juntos.

 

         Se conocen desde que ambos debutaran, allá por finales de la década de los noventa, cuando sus grupos mueven a las masas de chicas como en la actualidad lo pueden hacer EXO o BTS. En aquella época, H.O.T y Sechskies lideran el panorama musical, son rivales y ninguno de los dos hace esfuerzo alguno por tratar de entablar una conversación. Muchos años son los que se encuentran lado a lado, por los pasillos de las estaciones de televisión y no se dirigen más que un saludo cortés. Ninguno tiene la intención de acercarse al otro y tampoco es que se sintieran obligados a hacerlo de ninguna forma.

 

         Pero esa relación —no relación— se convierte en amistad poco a poco cuando ambos coinciden en el ejército haciendo el servicio militar obligatorio. Quizás es porque han pasado muchos años desde que se encontraran encima de los escenarios y desde que la rivalidad entre sus grupos dejara de existir a la vez que estos; quizás es porque ambos atraviesan un momento bastante complicado en sus vidas; quizás es porque, de entre todos, son los que más se entienden el uno al otro… quizás, por todo eso, Tony y JaeDuck acaban haciéndose amigos, teniendo largas conversaciones por las noches sobre las dificultades que se han encontrado en el camino por el cual recorren sus respectivas vidas.

 

         Quizás… por todo aquello… ambos acaban forjando un vínculo prácticamente indisoluble. Un vínculo que se fortalece cuando comienzan a vivir juntos después de su encuentro en la base militar, un vínculo que permanece hasta la actualidad. Y aquel vínculo que al principio es entendimiento, consuelo y amistad, acaba tornándose en el sentimiento cálido y confortable que Tony llama amor. Aquel vínculo en el que ninguno necesita palabras para entender al otro y en el que cuidan el uno del otro para tratar de hacer que solo caminen a través de un sendero de flores y no por aquel camino pedregoso y oscuro al que no se le puede ver el fin que siempre ha sido la tónica en sus vidas desde que su momento de fama y gloria finaliza.

 

         El amor que ambos comparten, por tanto, es un sentimiento muy especial para ambos, un sentimiento diferente al de las demás personas, forjado a través de su propia historia y de las distintas decisiones tomadas desde que éste comenzara. Por eso, la definición de amor de Tony es tan diferente de la que suele ser común, porque su amor por JaeDuck tampoco es un amor surgido de forma común.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia de los grupos de los 90’ que adoro y probablemente no sea la última porque siempre he querido escribir algo de Shinhwa.


End file.
